dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Frankenstein
: As an undead, The Monster is technically immortal, and does not need to eat, drink, or breathe. :* : The Monster will not age beyond his current form. The cells of his body are not alive, and are not subject to cellular mitosis, which usually accompanies growth in normal human organisms. Not counting the year that he spent in suspended animation, the Monster has been "alive" for over two century. Since the monster isn't technically "alive", he is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. :* :* :He possesses incredible strength (can lift and throw ten times his own weight). :* : He as extremely resilient skin. Firearms can injure the Monster depending upon the range and caliber of the weapon, but he still possesses a greater resistance against bullets than an ordinary human. He is also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. He can withstand impacts that would cripple or kill an ordinary human with only mild discomfort. :* : The Monster's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. :* : He can run at levels that are slightly beyond the capabilities of a cheetah. Over short distances, he can sprint at a top speed of about 35.7632 m/s (80 miles per hour). A Cheetah can run up to speeds of 64.1 miles per hour. *: : The Monster, if injured, is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue to a degree far beyond that of a normal human. Injuries such as bullet wounds and severe burns can fully heal within minutes to a few hours. He can't, however, regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. It is possible, however, that if he were to hold a severed limb in place long enough, his healing powers would regenerate the damaged connecting tissue. :* : Allow him to pick up electric signals. :* : He has a limited degree of telepathy. :* : During his time, he received cybernetic implants which allow him to interface with computers. :* : once killed, he can be resurrected if approx. 20 kV is applied to his body. :* :* :* : Higher than human, easily leaping across distances impossible for normal humans. :* ::* ::* This allows him to see demons true selves hiding in human forms. :* :* : Higher than human. * : He can understand and utilize verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of any language. | Abilities = * : Frankenstein is a skilled swordsman. * : Frankenstein is a skilled marksman. * :* : He also has two lifetimes of experience fighting monsters. * : He is also something of an expert in the occult, having encountered a number of supernatural forces and beings throughout his existence. * * :* * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Frankenstein can be "knock out" for a short time if hit with an electrical jolt of the same voltage and frequency as the jolt which first animated him. * : He has a weakness to the Witch-Brands. * : The Monster is also vulnerable to extremes in temperature. Extreme levels of cold will cause him no physical damage, prolonged exposure will place him into a state of suspended animation. * : The Monster's healing powers aren't able to heal the scars and decomposition that has already taken place. This is because his body is composed of body parts taken from various different corpses that were in variable degrees of decomposition before he was brought to life. * Although this does boost his strength into even greater heights, he can loss control of himself and falls into Diminished Intellect and may risk accidentally hurting or even killing allies, friends or loved ones. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Steam Gun: A large antique pistol shaped like a train, which he calls his 'steam-gun'. *'Devil Breaker': heavy, baton-like weapons which can send demons back to where they belong. The weapons allow him to "descend" demons (destroying their bodies and trapping their souls in Hell) as they have the magical symbols on them. | Notes = * * | Trivia = A little Monster Force was toss in. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hunters Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Scars Category:Neutral (formerly), Good Characters